1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a rotary axis. More specifically, the invention relates to a low-cost, high-performance motorized platform that minimizes play during rotation and recovers from clutching events.
2. Background
A high-performance rotary platform should typically address three kinds of problems. First, the rotational movement of the platform should be precise and minimize play. Second, the platform should be able to recover from clutching events, such as when a user attempts to forcibly rotate the platform or impede its rotation. Finally, the platform should be able to accommodate different kinds of equipment with different power, data, and signal cabling needs while being able to rotate freely. These factors have contributed to the unavailability of motorized platforms that have a low unit cost and, correspondingly, a low part count.